


The Third Chapter

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Series: Summer Challenge [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd left her after their secret picnic on the bluffs to serve his duty to both his king and hers.  They thought they were in the clear, but the Crown Princess can never escape unnoticed.  A mother always knows where her child has gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Third Chapter  
> Series: Summer Challenge  
> Day: 16  
> Author: Roguie  
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
> Pairing: Killian/Emma  
> Rating: K+  
> Words: 2500+  
> Spoilers: No  
> Summary: He'd left her after their secret picnic on the bluffs to serve his duty to both his king and hers. They thought they were in the clear, but the Crown Princess can never escape unnoticed. A mother always knows where her child has gone.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine. Nobody has offered to pay me for my stories, which is a damn shame since I could use the money, but hey, I'll just keep borrowing them in the meantime.  
> A/N: A little late, but not so bad in the grand scheme of things. Here is our Lieutenant Duckling update for the week; I may have missed a few postings, but I'm never going to miss LD day. ;) Thank you for everyone's concerns regarding my ridiculous week. My dad came through his surgery okay; he had an extra stint put in and will be in the hospital until sometime tomorrow, but all is well. My pup ended up not having his surgery today; the vet put him on an extensive antibiotic drug treatment and the surgeon is coming back in on Monday or Tuesday to do a total ear canal ablasion. So that stress is not over yet, but on the good front, his face seems to have stopped bleeding finally. His head is all wrapped up in the most undignified pink bandage I've ever seen, but his dressing is clean, so that's a big plus, and he gained almost a pound and a half this week. This surgery will hopefully only leave him deaf in one ear; but I'm not really that concerned about his hearing. I've had two deaf dogs in my life (one born deaf, one having gone deaf as a result of this exact surgery back in 93); as long as Jericho is healthy again, I'm more than willing to deal with deafness a third time. Exciting stuff in the world of the crappiest week ever. ;)

~~~?~~~

Through each leg of their journey, he thought of her. As they sailed from port that first night, he stood on deck long after her kingdom faded from sight, a small piece of blue cloth clutched between his fingers, his thumb slowly stroking the initials she'd so thoughtfully embroidered into her favour. Try as he may, he couldn't rid his thoughts of her; the worst was at night as he lay in his cot surrounded by the blanket they'd used on the bluff, her scent still clinging to the fabric, faint as though it may be. He dreamed of long tresses of blonde hair, royal blue ball gowns, stunningly innocent green eyes, and her feather light touch that brought his body to all kinds of inappropriate attention. Each morning he woke hard and aching for her, his body refusing to fall in line, his heart refusing to acknowledge that she was well out of his reach, both by physical distance and by the separation of their statuses in life. Put quite simply, his soul had recognized something within the princess that called to him in a voice that couldn't be ignored.

He was a diligent Lieutenant; his days were spent saying the right things, taking the right actions, working with the comfortable cohesion he'd found with his brother, his Captain, as they sailed the perilous waters to their own kingdom. They'd caught a lucky wind as they travelled, their time cut by a quarter, making it home in less than a fortnight which set his wayward heart to soar. If they caught the same luck on the return journey, he'd be back in her royal presence within a month, well before he'd told her to expect him, well before another would have a chance to fill the space in her life he'd only just managed to pry open.

Talk of war filled the taverns of his home port. He listened intently to the soldiers and sailors as they spoke, telling stories of death met on land and sea by the imposing forces. Their king was tense and uncertain, their losses growing greater day by day. Rumours of ships being assigned secret missions by the royal himself flew freely; secret missions that had little to no chance of success. Secret missions from which no ship had yet returned. Each morning as his brother left to meet with their king, Killian spent agonizing over the mission they'd be assigned upon his return; they'd docked four days past and showed no sign of pulling out of port on the expected return journey. Each afternoon he waited at the bow, watching for his brother's return, that fine piece of fabric twined between anxious fingers that suddenly doubted his promise to return to the princess. He could only silently pray that his brother would return with word to gather more supplies from their neighbouring kingdom, as was the Jewel's original plan of action, as was the expectation when he invited the young royal into his heart.

Each night he politely declined the company of bar maids and wenches that offered him their services, some for free, some for a price, the cost of either dalliance something Killian was unwilling to pay. He'd promised his princess he'd no longer look to the women in port; there was no chance she'd know the difference, no chance she'd hear of his adventures, but when he saw her again he wanted no lie to come between them. He had nothing to offer her but his heart, his honesty and his fidelity, however long she'd accept his acquaintance; all three were hers without a second thought. As such, while his men were off enjoying the warmth of female companionship, he lay alone, his hand his greatest friend as he allowed himself to be lost in thoughts of returning to her.

It was on the seventh morning in port that their orders finally came down; word came by messenger sent by his brother to ready the Jewel for travel. He straightened his uniform, adjusted his hat, found the posture demanded by a man in service and commanded his sailors to do their duties as he waited for his Captain's arrival. It took only short hours to stock the ship, ready the sails, and take position for an extended journey at sea. He was a professional, his men looked to him for guidance, his Captain looked to him for support, his King looked to them all for success. He would accept no failure on his part, or the part of the men in his command, regardless of where they were set to travel. His heart may have known only one direction, but his duty to his King demanded his obedience. The lives of many men relied on the orders his brother carried back to their ship.

He could only pray the winds would be in his favour.

~~~?~~~

“You've been quiet lately, Emma,” her mother murmured, her warm fingers twining into her daughter's hair, braiding the golden length as though she were still a child.

“No more so than usual, Mother,” she murmured, never taking her gaze from the window in which she sat, staring out over the small expanse of ocean she could see.

“Far more than usual, and you know it. What has taken your thoughts so far from your kingdom?” Away from prying eyes and ears, her mother's voice lost the harshness demanded of royalty and was again filled with the love and concern only a mother could possess.

Emma smiled softly, resting her head against her mother's shoulder. “I think only of our kingdom.”

“Lies,” her mother chastised softly, warmth and teasing in her tone. “Perhaps a young suitor has caught your eye? Tell me the truth, Emma, or I'll worry needlessly over the secrets and falsehoods you've kept for almost two months.”

A soft sigh escaped her lips, her eyes travelling back over the calm waters surrounding their castle. “You know me too well, Mother.”

“Oh, Emma! Why would you feel the need to hide this from me? You're of age to marry, and as the heir to the throne many have sought your attention, yet you've not shown an interest in a single prince that's requested your time. It's been a sore topic of conversation between your father and I many nights.”

Another soft sigh. “I don't know whether to apologize for worrying you or for raising your hopes. There's not a prince in the kingdom that I find worth marrying, Mother. They're dull and full of such airs and conceit.” She closed her eyes tightly, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. “You understand, don't you? With the way you met Father and his own humble beginnings, something inside you had to have said something similar.”

Snow raised an eyebrow, her lips pursed teasingly. “Tell me you've not fallen for your own shepherd, Emma? I'm not sure the kingdom would survive that shock two generations in a row.”

Emma giggled softly, shaking her head. “No, there is no shepherd for me. I've never been one for the rural aspects of our kingdom; farming is not appealing.”

“No, your spirit is much the same as mine. Adventure calls to you, doesn't it?”

She nodded slowly. “There isn't much adventure to be had within the walls of the castle.”

“Which is why you sneak out nearly every afternoon to ride without your guard?”

Emma gasped, turning to look at her mother with wide eyes. “You know? And you allow it?”

Snow chuckled softly. “Emma, sweetheart, there isn't a thing that happens in this castle I don't know about. We allow you some freedoms to help assuage the need for adventure in your soul, but only to a degree. You're fooling yourself if you think someone doesn't know where you are at all times. Which leads me to ask, what calls you each day to the bluffs? I can't imagine watching the dock workers scrub down their ships every afternoon holds enough appeal to keep you returning.”

Emma blushed deeply, looking away from her mother immediately and back out over the sea. “I'm watching the ships pull into port.”

Snow nodded, an inexplicable understanding filling her gaze. “Watching the ships? Or watching for a particular ship?”

The princess shrugged, her teeth returning to nibble at her lower lip. “I've been watching for one ship in particular, yes, but I'm not sure it matters anymore. It was to return a month ago, and yet there's been no word.”

“The seas are a dangerous place right now, Emma. War has broken out amongst several of our neighbouring kingdoms. Your father has been supporting two of our closest allies with much needed supplies, something that has unfortunately put a target on the sails of many ships as well as our kingdom should our enemies suspect any sign of weakness on our part.”

Emma nodded slowly. “I've heard the whispers of war. The people are proud of Father for his show of support.”

“For the most part, yes, but choosing sides is always tricky. We've been a peaceful kingdom for almost two decades. Our walls are strong, but if war comes our way, our people will suffer.”

“We've chosen the right side.”

Snow's eyebrows rose and her eyes danced with amusement. “Have we really? And you know this how?”

Emma blushed harder, entwining her fingers in her lap, avoiding her mother's teasing gaze. “Just a feeling.”

Snow leaned down to hug her warmly, looking out the window, herself, and over the calm seas, her gaze turning thoughtful. “So, no princes and no shepherds for my princess?”

She shook her head. “Definitely not.”

“Then I'd suspect it's a sailor that's caught your eye, with your recent love of the sea and the ships it carries home to port.” When her daughter blushed but said nothing, Snow nodded her head, stroking Emma's soft hair gently. “You're very young, Emma. There is so much time for you to decide what you want in your life and who you want in your life. Your status demands choices to which your heart may not agree.”

“I know, Mother. You don't have to worry, I'm aware of my duties. We're only friends and likely not that anymore as his ship is far past the time it should have arrived.”

Snow echoed her daughter's sigh, pressing a kiss to the top of Emma's head. “You've put words in my mouth, my daughter.”

Emma's startled gaze met Snow's, her green eyes confused. “But you said my status and my heart couldn't agree.”

“I said they may not agree, not that you had to choose your status over your heart. You have the right to choose who belongs in your life, I'm only saying that you must make your decisions carefully. Some will come with a battle you may not be willing to fight. It has to be worth it, Emma. He has to be worth it, much as your father was worth that same battle to me.”

The princess stared at her mother with open awe, complete amazement stealing away any ability she had to speak.

“Meanwhile, you'll be the one who'll have to tell your father.” A sly wink was sent her daughter's way before the queen rose to her feet and moved towards the chamber door. “Tell me, Emma, is he at least a ranking officer?”

“Yes,” was the subdued answer that floated Snow's direction.

“Well, that will ease your father's ire somewhat, I suppose, should you ever move beyond friendship, that is.” The queen stepped out into the corridor, moving to close her daughter's door behind her before stopping suddenly as if a random thought had just came to mind. Only the sly twinkle in her dark eyes gave away the mischief behind her impromptu visit and subsequent reveal. “Since you've taken such an interest in the comings and goings of our fleet, I thought perhaps you'd care to know, we received a homing bird this morning, carrying a message from The Jewel of the Realm.”

The princess's head turned so fast that Snow was sure her neck would ache come the morning. “What did it say, Mother?”

The queen's lips turned up into a genuine smile, relieved to see the sudden life that danced back into her daughter's eyes. “They're a few leagues off shore and plan to dock before dusk. Apparently they'd intended to be in port more than two weeks past, but were caught between an ambush and rough seas which cost them valuable time. The seas are too treacherous to cross back to their own kingdom, so they've consigned their services to your father's fleet until their king sends further orders.”

Emma's fingers twitched as she looked between her window and her door, her eyes filling first with excitement, then with suspicion as she met her mother's smile. “You've known all along, haven't you?”

Snow inclined her head slightly, no sign of remorse written anywhere on her face. “Do you honestly believe you were able to sneak off and meet with a stranger to our lands without my knowledge? Not even the most intricate disguise could hide you from my eyes, Emma.”

“How?”

“I'm not fool enough to tell you, my daughter, and have you avoid me in the future. It's enough to know that you were safe and uninterrupted, and while it may have been an orchestrated illusion, you believed you had your privacy. Your young man comes with a glowing reputation as an officer of the King's navy, and while I beg you to take steps towards discretion, I've no objection to you continuing your friendship with him for the moment.”

“And Father?”

“Is quite happy in his ignorance. Don't rob him of that until there is a necessary reason.” Snow glanced quickly at the sun and then pointedly towards her daughter's wardrobe. “Dusk will be upon us shortly, Emma. I would imagine, given the current late hour, that you'll be exercising your horse this evening and will likely miss dinner.”

Still somewhat stunned, Emma nodded slowly.

“I'll have cook keep something warm for your return, which I expect no later than an hour before the castle gates close. Am I understood?”

“Of course, Mother.”

“Well then, what are you waiting for? You have a ship to greet.”

With that the queen turned in a flourish and exited the room, leaving her shocked daughter to stare after her in stunned silence. Only a minute passed before Emma was on her feet, tearing through her clothing, searching for just the right dress as her heart pounded frantically in her chest. 

He was late. Weeks late. She'd doubted his return, but if she squinted hard now she could see the sails of the Jewel in the very far distance, coming in fast. She wanted to wear something subtle, something that called to him on a base level but at the same point let him know he'd be properly punished for making her wait. She also needed something that didn't draw unwanted attention her way, setting the village to rumour that the Crown Princess was at the docks to greet a simple naval ship. It was nearly impossible to pick anything, so rather than bother, she threw her hair up under a cap and pulled an unassuming pea green coat around her shoulders, hoping that her castle casual wear would be enough to conceal her identity from prying eyes. 

She hoped to hell he meant what he said about wanting to see her again. She had an unshakeable feeling that they had quite a story to write between them, the idea of which shot an electric buzz through her blood, lighting her up in a way she'd never felt in all her eighteen years. They'd only had enough time to write the prologue before he'd been called home; with her mother's approval behind her and one less stress weighing on her shoulders, the young princess honestly couldn't wait to get into their actual plot. 

The very thought threatened to consume her whole.

~~~Fin~~~. 

Much like magic, all muses have a price. My muse's price is that little box right down below here. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time.


End file.
